Trustful Heart
by mw14
Summary: When Elena gets abused by her boyfriend, she don't know if she will be able to trust again. Then a man turns up at the hospital, visiting his grandma, Elena might not be able to trust right now, but that might change with the help of this man. Damon/Elena All Human AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Elena opened her eyes slowly, the surroundings coming into focus, she tried to sit up but her body went limp, she felt like she had been run over, twice and then buried in bricks. What the hell happened? Elena heard the heart monitor beside her, erg she hated hospitals, it reminded her of when her parents died, the sadness she felt when she was the only one being helped while her parents were nothing but bodies at the bottom of a lake. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, she saw two black/navy uniforms talking to a nurse just outside the door of the room. In that moment it all came back, why her body hurt like hell, why there were two policeman talking to the hospital staff, why she was in the worst place she could think of, it was all because of one man. Stefan!

_Flashback_

"_Stefan is that you?" Elena asked as she heard the front door slam. She heard him grunt, followed by the unscrewing of a vodka bottle top, that wasn't good, Stefan was drunk, and she knew he wasn't one of them guys who sleeps it off, Stefan was the worst kind, the angry drunk._

"_Stefan?" Elena called "yes, my darling" Stefan replied, Elena knew he was holding back a laugh; he never called her that, not even when he was sober. She suddenly heard the shuffling of his feet, on the hallway carpet as he made his way into the front room without falling over. "How much have you had?" Elena said walking over to where the drunken mess was stood. Stefan put his fingers close together so there was little space between them suggesting her only had a little bit "Don't lie to me Stefan, I wasn't born yesterday" "Oh lighten up Elena, I've only had a couple" Elena raised her eyebrows "Okay, more than a couple, but it was for your benefit" "How was it for my benefit?" Elena asked intrigued "Well, I'm more fun in bed, if you know what I mean" Stefan winked "Stefan, if you think I'm sleeping with you tonight, you're going to be disappointed" Elena replied. Stefan's eyes suddenly changed, "I KNOW WHY, MATTS BEEN HERE HASN'T HE" Elena frowned "What the hell are you on about Stefan, me and Matt are just friends, and that's all I intend on being" "DON'T LIE TO ME ELENA, I KNOW YOU AND DONOVAN HAVE A THING" "I'M NOT LYING STEFAN, WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?" "Lexi said something" "oh and you think that just because Lexi said it, it must be true, Lexi is a slut with no life, because she is too busy caught up in other peoples" "DON'T YOU DARE, DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT, LEXI IS MORE OF A WOMEN THAN YOUR EVER BE" "OH WELL, GO AND SLEEP WITH HER, I'M NOT STOPPING YOU" "MAYBE I ALREADY HAVE" Stefan shouted, Elena's mouth fell open "WHAT?!" "YOU HEARD ME, AND SHE WAS BETTER THAN YOU BY A LONG SHOT?!" Elena suddenly felt tears forming in her eyes "YOU KNOW ELENA I NEVER LOVE YOU, YOU WERE SOMETHING TO SATISFY ME FOR THE TIME BEING" Stefan shouted grabbing Elena by the arm, "YOU KNOW IT'S BEEN TORTURE FORCING A SMILE EVERYDAY, HEARING YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME," Elena whimpered as Stefan grabbed her arm tighter "YOUARE NOTHING TO ME, NEVER HAVE BEEN, I MEAN I DONT KNOW WHY I DIDN'T JUST LEAVE WHEN LEXI GOT OUT HER RELATIONSHIP, I MEAN YOUR A UGLY SELFISH RODENT WITH NO GOOD QUALITIES WHATSOEVER, AND KNOW I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU SO BLACK AND BLUE THAT KNOW ONE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU AGAIN, SO THEY WON'T GO THROUGH THE TORTURE I WENT THROUGH" Elena felt tears roll down her face, how could he be so mean after everything, and the worst part was, she didn't know if it was the drink talking, or if that was how he really felt. "Stef..." Before Elena could finished, Stefan punched her, knocking her to the ground "ELENA, YOU HAVE NO STRENGHT DO YOU, STAND UP AND FIGHT, YOU TART" Elena tried to stand but Stefan kicked her in the side, repeatedly "I PREFER YOU LIKE THIS, WORSHIPPING AT MY FEET, EVEN IF IT IS BY FORCE" Stefan laughed "NOW ELENA, I'M GOING TO GET ONE MORE THING OUT OF YOU BEFORE I END YOU FOR GOOD" Stefan shouted before dragging Elena up the stairs, punching her on the way._

_20 minutes later, Elena was exhausted; Stefan had his way with her, and now was downstairs gathering things for her dismay. Elena laid limp on the bed, her body bruised, her eyes so swollen she could hardly see, the pain was unbearable but something made her ignored the throbbing, she needed to if she was to do something to help herself survive. She limply put on her jeans and shirt that Stefan had ripped up in the process of his actions and then suddenly feel to the floor, she was so tired, weak, she just wanted this to end, when was it going to end?. Elena suddenly had an idea, if she could just find her phone; she could call someone, anyone, to help her. She found her phone under the bed, it must have fallen out her jean pocket in the process of the forceful undressing, Elena knew she had to call the police but something stopped her, maybe it was the love that still remained for Stefan, even after everything he had just done. Elena suddenly heard footsteps on the stairs, her fingers starting to shake, she had to call someone and now. Elena knew Caroline would pick up, "Hello Caroline" "Oh hey Elena, You okay?" "Help me Car, he's coming" Elena whispered "Caroline's voice suddenly changed "Elena?" "Car, Help me" "Elena, who's coming?" Elena suddenly heard Stefan's voice "Elena!" "Pleas..." Elena was cut off, "Elena!" Elena heard Stefan laughed, before she heard the turning of the door handle, "Car Please" Elena said before pressing the end button on her phone, "Elena, who was that?!" "No one" "DO NOT LIE TO ME!" Stefan boomed before getting out a metal object from his pocket."ELENA, WHO WAS THAT?! Stefan said getting closer to Elena "No one" Elena replied before noticing what was in Stefan's hand, "Don't make me use this Elena" Elena whimpered "No actually scratch that, I'm gonna use it whatever" Stefan replied "Please Stefan, I've been hurt enough" Elena begged "My sweet, sweet Elena" Stefan said stroking her face "Enough is never enough" Stefan replied before plunging a knife and twisting it into Elena stomach "NOW ELENA I'M GOING TO WATCH YOU DIE" Stefan said before leaving the knife in Elena stomach and sat back watching the blood pour out, while her eyes swiftly shut._

_Elena shuddered even as she thought about him, but that still didn't explain how she ended up here, she was sure that Stefan wouldn't have called the hospital, not even if he was sober, he hated them as much as she did, at least that was one thing they had in common. Elena was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice one of the policeman was standing beside her. "Miss Gilbert" "Yes" Elena said trying to sit up, before failing "Don't sit up" the policeman said smiling, Elena smiled back "I'm pc Smith, and I believe that a Mr Salvatore did this to you, am I correct?" Elena nodded, even his name made her bruises throb more "Well, I'm delighted to inform you, that he has been arrested and is awaiting trial" Elena froze, he was in prison, no, wait what was she thinking, he deserved to be in prison, "Thanks for telling me Sir, but can you tell me something?" "You're welcome Miss Gilbert and yes of course, what is it?" "Who found me, like whom...?" "Saved you?" "Yeah, saved me" Elena replied "I believe it was a Miss Forbes, Caroline I think her name was" Elena smiled, good old Caroline, "Well I will let you get you rest, the nurses say you're lucky to be alive Miss Gilbert" Mr. Smith said before smiling and walking off. Elena didn't feel lucky at all, she felt betrayed and she felt empty. The worst two feelings in the world._

_**A/N: I hoped you liked the first chapter of this story, it's a little dark aka Stefan, but I promise it won't be. I'm planning on basing in on Delena (I've got an obsession okay tehe) please review and tell me anything you want to happen. thank you x Btw ... All human, Damon and Stefan unrelated, Elena's parents died the same way**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"ELENA!" Caroline screamed. It had been 3 days since the incident with Stefan and Caroline hadn't had the time off work to see Elena; her best friend whom she had saved. "Hey Car" Elena smiled before reaching out her arms to hug her "Hey, how are you?" Caroline said hugging her back gently, before taking a seat in the armchair beside Elena's bed "Well, I've been better" Caroline smiled a sorrowful smile "I'm sorry Elena" Caroline said wriggling in the chair "It's not your fault, Car!" "Yeah it is, I should have got there in time, before that monster..." Caroline paused lowering her head "well you ...know, _touched you_" she mouthed the last two words "Caroline, don't you dare be sorry, you're the reason I'm here, we wouldn't be having this conversation now would we, if you hadn't" Elena smiled gratefully "I know, but when you called I went into panic mode and didn't know what to do, I should of..." Caroline stopped; her eyes welling up "Car" Caroline looked up at Elena "what?" "Caroline, you did all that you could, I'm just glad you saved me" Caroline wiped her eyes, her mascara smudged on her cheeks, "Elena will you please promise me something" Caroline said becoming serious "Yeah anything?" "If a man ever touches you again, even if it's just an innocent touch, you tell me, okay?!" Elena laughed, her stab wound hurting in the process "Yeah of course" "Good, now tell me, have you seen any cute doctors" Caroline eyes widening "Car, this is a hospital, not a singles bar" Elena laughed "and beside you've got Klaus and truthfully I don't know if I'm ever going to be able to trust another man again, at least not for a while" Elena said looking at her hands "Oh right, sorry" Caroline replied feeling ashamed at what she had just said "Anyway who needs a man, when I've got you and my ugly face to contend with" Elena smiled, trying to make the situation less awkward. Caroline looked up, "Elena, your beautiful, even with all the, bruises, black eyes and stitches, and am I really that bad?" Caroline laughed, "only on days ending in y" Elena replied laughing.

"Hey Grandma" Damon said leaning over her hospital bed to kiss her. "Hello stranger" His grandma replied touching his face "where have you been? I've been bored these 3 days without you" "Sorry" Damon replied sitting down "dad problems" "Ugh, what's my son done this time, nothing bad I hope?" "No nothing bad, just him being him I guess; the big planner" Damon rolled his eyes "what do you mean?" "Just he has this big future planned out for me, job, wife, family and I mean I want all that but on my own terms and in my own time you know?" his grandma nodded "oh I'm sorry" Damon added "what for?" his grandma asked confused "rambling, I mean here I am talking about my future and your laid up in a hospital bed, with only weeks left" Damon said playing with his hands "Oh I don't mind, I've had my life, and I want you to live yours, even if Giuseppe is being a stubborn sausage, and won't let you live your life how you want it" Damon smiled "thanks, oh and I almost forgot..." Damon said bending down, before picking up a bouquet of beautiful pink roses, before handing them to his grandma "Oh Damon, there beautiful" his grandma cried "you silly boy, you didn't have too" "Yeah, yeah, I know I didn't have to but I wanted to and beside, you should be used to it by now, I bring you them every week" "good poi..." Damon's Grandma was cut off by laughter from the other side of the room.

Damon looked over to where the laughter was coming from, before facing back to his grandma, who was smiling down at the flowers "Who are they?" Damon asked, before getting completely ignored "Grandma?" "Sorry dear, what did you say?" Damon smiled, his grandma did like her flowers "Who are they?" "Oh right, sorry, that's Elena Gilbert, and what I assume to be her friend, she came in a couple of days ago, if I remember rightly" "Oh" Damon replied looking back to where the two girls were still laughing. Even though he could barely see Elena's face because of the bruises, and stitches, there was something about her that made his heart thump harder but at the same time break into a million pieces. "Grandma?" "Yes?" "_What happened to her?" _Damon whispered _"_Boyfriend I think, but you know me I'm not one too spread gossip about other people" Damon went silent. How a man could do that to women, who he assumed he loved, he didn't know, erg it made him so angry. "Are you okay?" His grandma asked, before reaching over to fetch a vase that was filled with the dead flowers that Damon had bought her previously", "Yeah I'm fine, why do you ask that" "Oh, nothing, just your facial expression, that's all" Damon straighten his face "Oh, right, no it's just how could someone do that, hit someone they love" Damon said quickly glancing at Elena, "I know, it doesn't make sense, but my dear you have to accept that it happens, even if you don't want it too" "yeah I guess" Damon replied, his eyes wandering over to Elena once again. "Anyway, you haven't told me about..." Damon's grandma said fiddling with the dead flowers "...about what?" "About the band, you said you were in" Damon face lightly lit up, it had been a while, since his grandma asked his about his music habits "oh, right, well we've got a gig actually" Damon replied before taking one last look at Elena.

"Caroline, stop, your making my wound hurt!" Elena laughed. Caroline had been making Elena laugh for the last twenty minutes talking about childhood memories, that truthfully, Elena had almost forgot. "Well, do you remember, when I tried to impress that boy in kindergarten, and it was raining..." "Oh and when you went to ask him, if he wanted to play, you tripped and landed in that muddy puddle" "Yeah" Caroline said, her face reddening "and then him and his friends, were laughing at you" "Don't remind me" "hey" Elena put her arms up in defence "you're the one who bought it up" "I know, I know, I was trying to cheer you up" "Well, I'm glad to say, you have" "Good, well on that note, I better be going, I promise I'll come and visit on Sunday" Caroline said, before getting her bag and hugging Elena gently before walking out. Elena was alone, once again.

**2 hours later**

"See you later grandma" Damon said getting up from his chair "I promise I'll come and visit next week okay?" "Okay and Damon?" "Yeah" Damon asked curiously "If my son annoys you anymore, you know where I am; I mean I'm not going anywhere, yet" His grandma said "yes, I know where you are, and thank you grandma, but I'm sure I can fight my own battles with him" "well, I 'm sure you can, but just in case" Damon smiled, before leaning down to kiss his grandma goodbye "Oh and Damon" "Yeah" "that Elena, is very pretty" Damon looked confused, why the hell did his grandma just say that? Damon nodded uneasily, before saying goodbye and walking away; but just before he left the room, he locked eyes with the brunette girl, who was sitting across from his grandma's bed. Why did he feel his face heat up, when he looked at her? He didn't even know her; all he knew was the tragedy she had been through, but he couldn't deny the way his body was reacting, and as he walked away, all he saw were her doe brown eyes.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in ages (well a week) but I had school stuff, to deal with, but I promise to update sooner from now on. Thank you to everyone, who followed my story and reviewed, means the world. So what do you think of the story so far, Damon's in a band (Oooo!) and is getting some unknown feelings for Elena.**

**I promise they will meet and talk in the next chapter. Please review x**


	3. Chapter 3

"How are you feeling today, sweetie" The nurse said as she redressed one of

Elena's bandages. "My bruises still hurt and my wound is throbbing but other

than that I'm fine" elena smiled, hoping the nurse would believe her. It's not

that she didn't feel better, she did, but what had damaged her the most was how

stefan had left an emotional scar on her that not even the doctors could repair

or treat and how know one knew that she woke up every night reliving the night

he attacked her. Elena had been cooped up in the hospital for a month now,with

Caroline's occasional visit and the odd one from Bonnie and Jeremy too, and she

was bored out of her brain.

"Is there anything else I can get for you" the nurse said "maybe some water"

"Erm I'm okay, I'll call if I need anything, it's not like I'm going anywhere"

Elena scoffed, before the nursed nodded and went to treat another patient. Elena

had had enough of being waited on, the nurses asking her if she needed anything,

yeah she did, she needed to get out of there, but her body hadn't fully healed

and to be honest she was scared of being alone in the world again, without

anyone to protect her. She would love to breath the fresh air again.

Elena was interrupted by her thoughts, by a rustling of what she guessed was

some sort of packing. Elena looked over to see where the annoying noises was

coming from, to see a man dressed all in black, with a leather jacket on,

holding some flowers and had a set of piercing blue eyes. She knew who he was, I

mean who could forget those baby blue eyes.

He was regular visiter to the hospital, Elena knew his name was Damon, Damon

Salvatore to be exact, she had spoken to his grandma a couple of times, always

saying how proud she was of him, how she was the luckiest grandma in the world,

having a grandson like him.

"Excuse me" Elena looked up "have you seen my grandma anywhere, don't worry if

you haven't, she's probably off wondering, somewhere" he chuckled. Elena

stiffened, he had some bad news for him and she didn't know how he was going to

take it "I don't know how to say this but, the doctors took her into emergency

care last night, I think she stopped breathing in her sleep" Elena stopped and

smiled sympathetically" Damon faced dropped "sorry, I thought they told you" "

Eem no, they didn't" Damon replied " do you know what room they took her into"

Elena saw panic in his eyes"room 104 upstairs" Elena knew this because it was

they room took her into that night "but they might not let you in, depends on

her condition" "oh right yeah" Elena smiled sorrowfully " oh and thank you"

Damon replied before walking off "your welcome" Elena shouted hoping he heard

her, there was something about him, something she liked and it frightened her,

why was this man making her feel this way, when she was sure she would never be

able to trust another man again?

5 minutes later Damon was back and Elena's heart broke, that wasn't good!?

Damon looked like a zombie as he walked through the room, his eyes were red and

the flowers were dropping out of his hand. Elena watched him as he sat on the

empty bed his grandma once laid in, staring at the wall beside him, saying

nothing, doing nothing. It broke her to see how his grandma had an impact on his

life. "Huh huh" Elena croaked, hoping he would look up "you okay?" Damon got up

and walked over to Elena's bed. "Yeah" Damon replied, failing to convince her

"sorry stupid question" Elena said in defence, Damon smiled "shes dead" Elena

was taken aback "what!" "She's dead, she died last night" "and they didn't tell

you" "no" Damon replied quietly running his hands through his dark raven hair,

"I'm sorry, Damon" Elena replied not knowing what to say, Damon looked up "it's

not your fault, and how do you know my name?" Elena pointed, signalling to the

empty bed "oh" replied Damon realising "I should've known" he smiled "she was

proud of you, you know, she was always smiling, when you were here, and even

after you would go home, the smile would be still stuck on her face" Damon eyes

met Elena's "really?" "really" Damon kept quiet for a moment, not knowing what

to say, so he thought he should thank her "thank you" Elena was startled by his

sudden voice "for what?" She asked puzzled "for making me feel like I was the

reason behind her happiness" "trust me Damon, you gave her more than just

happiness"

Damon smiled at Elena "if only you were happy" Elena face dropped "sorry I

shouldn't of said that" Damon replied after seeing Elena's facial expression

"no, no it's fine, what makes you say that" Elena replied intrigued with what he

had just said "it's just, I've seen people who hide behind a smile, I mean I've

been there myself and there's something about you Elena, something..." Damon

stopped realising that the conversation was getting a bit rough "sorry, I should

shut up" Damon shot, before getting up from the bedside chair he was sat in "I

better be going" Elena was quick to respond, "no please don't go, it's nice to

have someone to talk to" Damon sat back down, "I guess I could stay, besides its

not like my grandmas waiting for me" Elena looked at Damon, she needed to know

him, even if it meant trusting another man again. "So Damon..."

**A/N: So tell me what you think!? I know this is a really short chapter and I **

**know it's a really rubbish chapter but please review and tell me if you have any **

**ideas on what should happen in the next chapters. **

**So will Elena start trusting him? ...**


End file.
